The Caged
by Sorcer-Cross
Summary: After being kidnapped by a motorcycle gang Tenten feels that it can't get any worse until. She taken by another gang, but is this one as bad as the last? Ch.13 is up! TentenxNeji TemarixShikamaru SakuraxSasuke NarutoxHinata InoxKiba RxR
1. Prisoner

Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors it was like 2 am when I wrote most of this.

82365834905634895734895638945678394759384753984753984573984754575675672347239742893472320

A young woman stared out the window of her room, her chestnut hair tied neatly into two buns. Her eyes seemed devoid of all life; as though in such deep thought she had managed to leave her body.

"What I'm I going to do?" She wondered as a man walked into the room. "What do you want?" She growled not taking her eyes off the wind.

"The boss wants to have a word with you…"

"And…"

"And, he's not going to come to you so come on."

"If speaking to me is so important; he can come here himself."

"Teneten…" He growled. The young woman known as Tenten glanced back at the man, who was no longer there; she then felt the barrel of a gun stick into her shoulder. "It's not an invitation you can just decline." She sighed.

"Let's just get this over with…" The man smirked as he escorted Tenten out of her room.

**Garage **

The two entered a large room decorated with motorcycles and lowlifes, all of which where positioned around one man sitting on some wooden crates.

"Tenten…" The man cooed.

"Kousuke…" Tenten replied venomously.

"Now… is that any way to speak to your leader?"

"Leader." She scoffed "More like keeper."

"Keeper? If that's what you'd like to call it after I selflessly gave you the only room in this God Forsaken Warehouse…"

"Yeah and you keep me locked in there till you need me for something!"

"True but only to protect you from my men, who find you just as attractive I do; and would love to partake the same pleasures I have had."

"Can we get on with this?"

"Very well…" Kousuke said as he tossed a to Tenten who caught it with ease. "The guns you made don't work properly. They always miss."

"No, you're just incompetent." Suddenly Kousuke was right in front of her.

"Oh really…" He said this time his voice was more threatening. "Then, you shoot that can on that create dead in the middle." He pointed towards some creates about 120 feet away.

"Alright." She replied confidently as she picked up the gun and aimed for the small soda can. Slowly she veered her sights away from the can, she let her slender finger rest on the trigger.

"Wait all you want; you're not going to hit the target…" He smirked. Tenten sighted and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet sailing through the air and into the can. Kousuke glared at the girl; who now had a superior grin her face. He quickly snatch the gun away from her to examine it. "It has a crooked sight…" He growled as he glared at Tenten. "You made us guns with crooked sights!" Kousuke grabbed her by her shirt color and slamed her into a near by wall. "Do you have any idea of how many of my men died from your faulty gun…?"

"Not nearly enough." Tenten replied angrily. Kousuke gritted his teeth; he looked like he was about to kill her.

"But boss… how come she hit the can?" One of Kousuke's lackeys asked.

"You idiot! She saw this coming! She knows how to correct the faults on her guns!" Kousuke yelled to minion then looked back at the girl; who was still in his grasp. "You saw it coming…" Slowly he began to raise Tenten off the ground. "You did this on purpose!" With that he backhanded her, sending her back to the cold cement floor; where she was seized by two men. "Lock her up!" He tuned to walk away. "I'll deal with her later." Tenten was then drug away, whith her last few ounces of strength she planted her feet and stopped the men. Hearing this Kousuke stopped as well. Tenten smirked.

"You know one day, I'll kill you…" Kousuke chuckled.

"Oh really?" He turned to her. "You and what army?"

**Across town**

Seven motorcycles raced through the city to meet with there unsuspecting rivals.

57348925748395074095237509834759843750934785849307598345743895703475094332549384572394

Yeah not the best first chapter in the world, but it's not horrible right? Anyway, you think this'll be a turn around for Tenten, or will it make a bad situation even worse? Share your thought.


	2. How It Happened

Sorry about the grammar or spelling it was like 2am when I wrote this. Scratch that it was 2:29 when I wrote this.

9473859740859745674389675670945367845906745806954765894067459036759754398254657894365834

The two men tossed Tenten onto her bed and left, locking door behind them. She sighed.

"Now what am I going to do?" She said as she sat up. She had hoped that her faulty guns would have gotten Kousuke killed. More than likely he knew about the guns before they had to use them and bought one rather than use the one she made.

In truth she didn't work for them; far from it they had been forcing her to work for them for two years. Ever since the night her father died.

**Flash Back**

_Tenten walked into the master bedroom of her house. A large burly old man with thining dark brown hair and a full beard sat at a desk with a screwdriver in one hand._

_"Evening Panda Bear. Going to bed?" He asked._

_"Yeah dad, you should too. You haven't slept in two days." She replied._

_"I will, I will, but first I have to go and meet with someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"Hopefully, someone you'll never meet…" He mumbled._

_"What was that?"_

_"Uh, nothing. Come, come here and take a look at this." Tenten complied and walked up to her father; who in turn handed her a 9mm handgun. "This gun was recently shot. Now tell me, why wont it shoot?" Tenten looked at her. She looked at it for a moment, then pointed it towards a near by plant and pulled the trigger only to have nothing happen._

_"The firing pin's jammed." She said after trying to shoot it again._

_"And how would we fix that?" He asked looking at her like a teacher would._

_"By replacing the firing pin retractor spring?" Her father smiled and nodded._

_"That's my girl." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Well, good night Panda Bear; love you."_

_"Night dad, love you too." Tenten said as she opened the door to leave only to be stopped by a man; who looked about 25 with shaggy black hair and dark green eyes._

_"My Tian, what a pretty daughter you have. And so smart too." He said as he reached out for her only to have Tian stand in between them._

_"What are you doing here Kousuke?" He growled. Kousuke didn't look at Tian, he simply continued to stare at Tenten; making her feel very uncomfortable._

_"Hmm? Oh I just figured that since we always meet outside; I'd change it up a bit and come here." He replied simply._

_"Go outside Kousuke. I'll meet with you soon." Tian ordered. Kousuke looked up from Tenten and glared at Tian._

_"Who are you to give me orders…?" He growled as he snapped his fingers; summoning three more men. "If anything it's you who should be taking orders from me, old man." Tian pushed his daughter back a bit. "Now down to business… the guns I've been getting from you; they're faulty, they don't work." Kousuke said as he once again snapped his fingers sending two of his men after Tian. Both grabbed an arm each and slammed him against a wall._

_"Daddy!" Tenten cried as she ran over to him only to be stopped by Kousuke._

_"Where do you think you're going cutie." He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. "Well, you are stunning aren't you."_

_"Tenten!" Tian shouted as he fought back at his assailants. Again Kousuke snapped his fingers calling the last man into action. The man walked up to Tian and quickly punched him in the gut; forcing Tian to one knee as he coughed up a little blood._

_"Dad!" Tenten once again shouted as fought against Kousuke's grip._

_"You know Tian, I had thoughts of taking you with us tonight; however this girl can do the same job you can. And I find her much more appealing…" He looked over to the man that had just hit her father. "You, round up some of her stuff. We'll be waiting in the car…" With that he walked out the door dragging Tenten along with him._

_"No! Stop! Dad!" She protested, as she was lead out he door by Kousuke._

_"TENTEN!" He shouted as he forced himself to his feet and slammed one of the men in to a wall forcing both of them to let go him. He then grabbed the dazed man and threw him into the other man. Tian began to limp towards the front door only to find Kousuke leading Tenten down the driveway towards a parked limo. "Tenten!" He called out as he reached out towards her._

_"Daddy!" Kousuke gave a frustrated sigh._

_"God he's annoying." He said as he pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest._

_"DAD!!" Tenten screamed as she wrenched herself away from Kousuke's strong grip and ran to her father. "Dad…" She choked out as tears began to flow freely from her eyes._

_"Hey Panda Bear." He greeted calmly._

_"Dad, come on… we need to get out of here, so I… I can get you to a hospital." She whispered unable to speak in normal tones._

_"Come on leave him; he's worm chow." Kousuke called as he walked back in the driveway._

_"Tenten, I love you. Please no matter what, never think that I didn't"_

_"Dad. Don't say stuff like that…"_

_"The last thing I can do for you is take you out of this place…" He said as he stood up and charged at Kousuke. Tian hit Kousuke with so much force, they both fell down the drive way and into the street. "Tenten!" He shouted as he and Kousuke exchanged blows. "Go now. Run and don't look back!" Tenten didn't move. "RUN!!" It was like a shot going off in her mind, Tenten took to her feet and ran into the forest behind her house._

_"Damn it!" He shouted as tussled with Tian. Before he could land another hit Kousuke kicked one of Tian's legs out from under him and began to follow the girl. But was stopped abruptly by Tian, who now had Kousuke's ankle in his hand. "Aren't you dead yet?" He growled. The old man yanked his leg down bringing the rest of Kousuke with it._

_"You… will not… have my… daughter…" Tian growled in detemenation. Kousuke just sighed and pulled out his gun._

_"Wanna bet…"_

**With Tenten**

_A gunshot echoed through the woods._

_"Oh God Dad…" She sobbed as she continued running. She could burley breath as she forced her legs to go faster. Continued till she ended up at a river. She dropped to her knees and began to cry silently. Her father, the strongest person in her life, had been killed._

_"Oh Tenten, where are you." Kousuke called out in a sweet voice. Tenten's body tensed the voice was far off, but had to leave; but to where? She stood up and looked around only to find trees, trees, and A GUY! Shocked she fell back down. The Teenager approached her, he didn't look much older than her with long loosely tied back dark brown hair and pale lavender eye. The shock of all the events had finely gotten to her; she broke down._

_"Please, I don't wanna go. Just leave me alone. I don't wanna go." She pleaded through her sobs._

Bang!

**End of Flash Back**

Tenten sat strait up.

"What the hell was that?" Not really expecting an answer she ran to her door to listen. She heard gunshots and motorcycle engines there was a fight going on out there, and between two gangs. "Now's my chance." She said as she grabbed her bag, picked the lock and left.

4378590347509435743905754890574890748936734896745698745960453875469828903574950475904375

Sorry guys you only caught a glimpse of Neji in this one, but I promise he'll be in the next one. And yes he will be with Tenten


	3. WarLords

Once again done at 2am so be prepared for spelling and grammar mistakes from hell.

9345732489573489057348597498057430574509347589347589407984379406743597593475832475983475

Tenten stealthily made her way through the warehouse trying not to get caught by a stray bullet or worse a teammate.

Gunshots were heard echoing throughout the warehouse as two enemies clashed. One was Kousuke's gang the other one appeared to have the advantage despite being out numbered, they however had no distinguishing marks. Everyone save for her had a dark green bandana tied to somewhere on their person. But these guys, they almost looked like they had come off the street; hell one was warring bright orange. Tenten looked around for a good escape path; unfortunately all were blocked by some for of fight.

Suddenly the garage door began to open, revealing three people on bikes; their faces covered by black pieces of cloth leaving only their eyes visible to the world.

That's when it hit her, this wasn't just some common street gang. Those were the three WarLords of Konoha; the leaders of The Caged. Tenten's heart sank; the rumors surrounding them were horrible. Even Kousuke feared them. She looked over to the entrance that they had used; no one had engaged them in combat, and if the rumors were true, no one would. She crouched down behind a saport beam and watched them. She might have a chance if two where out of the way. If no one saw her she could still make this work, but they had to get out of way.

The three WarLords sat on their bikes watching the fight as it unfurled itself. All three wore black the only way to tell them apart was size and the color of their eyes. The one to the left was about 5'4 with teal eyes, the one on the right was easily 5'11 with crimson eyes, and the middle one presumably the leader was about 6'0 with light colored eyes.

For the most part neither of them moved except to look at their subordinates individually; none of them spoke.

Tenten was beginning to think they'd never move until the middle WarLord looked to his right; at the Lord with the crimson eyes and pointed out to the fight. As though being verbally ordered to do so, the Lord sped off into the skirmish; pulling out a red and white katana as he did so. Tenten gave a sigh of relief at least now only one had to leave for her to try and make her way out. At that moment another bike raced up beside the teal eyed WarLord and showed them a small screen on a wrist guard he was warring.

"Danm…" Tenten cursed. "It took long enough for the first one to leave, I'll never get out at this rate."

She studied the new comer he obviously wasn't one of the WarLords. Clad in black; he wore a military green vest, his hair was tied back in a gravity defying ponytail (wonder who that could be?). He seemed worried as he whispered to the shorter WarLord.

Suddenly Tenten froze; the middle WarLord was staring straight at her. His cold eyes seemed to make her very blood run cold. Had he known where she had been the whole time? What could she do now? The WarLords were called the most ruthless in Konoha. What was he going to do to her? Tenten wanted to run, but her body refused to move.

Surly he would kill her now, thinking she was an assassin hiding in the shadows like that. She waited for him to shoot her or something (beautiful sentence wasn't it?). But, nothing happened. He just sat there watching her, as though trying to read her mind. For a moment she seemed lost in the WarLord's eyes.

Unfortunately this moment was short lived as she was grabbed from behind by one of Kousuke's men.

"How'd you get out?" He growled as he began to drag her back to her room.

"No! Not now, I'll never get another chance like this again!" She mentally screamed as she fought back furiously.

"Calm down damnit!" He yelled as she elbowed him in the nose, causing him to let go of her and tend to his injury. Immediately Tenten began to run for the open door, the WarLords and the man watched her as she got closer and closer to them.

They'd undoubtedly kill her once she got too close, but she didn't care. She'd been stuck in there for two long years, they could kill her and she wouldn't care as long as she died outside of this place.

"I'll never be granted an opportunity like this again! I have to get out of here!" Desperate she pleaded with herself to go faster. She could to feel the cold night air on her skin. She was so close now.

At that moment she felt a large hand clasp itself over her mouth as an arm wrap around her waist pining her arms to her side. She screamed in frustration only to have it come out muffled as she began to kick and flail in an attempt to get out of the man's grasp.

"I'm not in the mood to be playing games right now girl!" The man shouted as a second came up and grabbed a hold of her legs successfully restraining her. Both men began to run back towards her room.

"No, I was so close…" She thought as hot tears began to trickle from her eyes. Knowing she would soon be confined to her prison once more, Tenten took one last look at her exit as it became smaller and smaller.

Suddenly the men stopped wonder what was going on she looked around as best she could trying to find the answer to the men's paralyses. Then she saw it, or rather him… the middle WarLord was running at them. He moved at god like speed as he flexed his arms causing two swords to slide out (think Sora off of .hack//SIGN). What kind of creature was he?

In an instant the WarLord Shot up into the air ready to strike them down. Tenten closed her eye waiting for her death, she heard the sound of metal ripping through flesh. She began to fall only to be stopped by something or rather someone. Tenten opened her eyes to see the WarLord looking onward. She looked around to see (not really see more or less deduce) that the WarLord was kneeling with her resting on his leg with his left arm saporting her back. The men laid on the ground covered in blood the WarLord had slain them, but for some reason had left her alive. The man looked down at her with the same eyes as before she stared back up at him. The moment seemed to last forever till…

"That bastard's got the Bosses girl!" A man shouted bringing the attention of the entire warehouse both friend and foe to Tenten and the WarLord. There was a moment of silence before almost every gun in the room was pointed at them. Gun shots once again rained throughout warehouse.

Quickly the WarLord ran behind a saport beam with Tenten in his arms.

"Great not only I'm I going to get shot to death by the very people who have kept me here! I'm Going To Die Being Called Property!" Tenten mentally shouted; at that moment the WarLord set her down on her feet. She looked back up at him.

"Do you want to leave this place?" He asked. Tenten stood in shock.

"Is this guy actually going to help me?" She wondered, suddenly one of the WarLords blades came up to her neck. "Scratch that he's just going to kill me…"

"Answer me…" She nodded slowly. "Then run out there…"

"What!"

"They won't shoot at you. Now go." He said as he pushed her out from behind their barrier.

"STOP!!!" Kousuke shouted, instantly the gunfire ceased. The WarLord Had been right they weren't going to shoot at her. "Grab Her!" No they were going to seize her instead.

"Oh great…" She thought as about 15 men went after her. "You Masked Dumb Ass!" She shouted. "They're just going to take me back! I'd rather die!"

"Stay Still!" He shouted. Not really thinking Tenten stopped dead in her tracks, the men however did not. Just then the WarLord jumped in front of her blades at the ready, within seconds all his men save for the two at the entrance, stood in between her and the men. This stopped Kousuke's gang instantly. "Still think I'm a dumb ass?" The WarLord said not looking at her. "Now get going…"

Tenten complied as ran towards the exit. One man reached out for earning him a kunai in the temple.

"Anybody else wanna try?" The Crimson eyed WarLord asked.

Tenten continued running making eye contact as she ran passed the Teal eyed WarLord and the ponytail guy, making sure that neither of them were going to kill her. She ran out of that God forecasted place and down the street.

The lead WarLord looked at one of his men

"Fang…" He said simply as the man in a leather jacket and black pants smiled and threw down a few smoke bombs the warehouse filled with smoke. "Aright! Search the place and get what we came for!"

Taking advantage of the hysteria Kousuke snuck out the back door.

"I'll find you Tenten!" He growled "You're not getting away from me that easily…" (you call that easy)

**With Tenten**

When Tenten felt she had gained enough distance she stopped running. She walked silently down the streets and alleys of Konoha. Unfortunately she had no idea where she was she'd been unconscious when they brought her there. But for the moment she didn't care she was finally out. She smiled.

"I'm free…"

"Not for long…" A voice behind her growled.

**At The Warehouse**

The entire gang met outside.

"Did you find it?" The lead WarLord asked. They all shook their heads. "Damn, I guess that lead was wrong…"

"Hey… what do you think happened to that girl?" Asked a man with blonde hair in an orange and black jump suit. The WarLord simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She sure covers a lot of ground fast through…" He thought.

"Should we go look for her?" The WarLord paused for a moment.

"No, she's no longer our problem…" He said in a monotone voice. "Alright, we're heading back; give me a five minute head start I'll signal you if anything happens." The WarLord said as he got on his bike and rode off.

**Meanwhile**

"Awww, don't run Tenten." Kousuke whined, as he shot blindly into the dark. "I promise I wont kill you… I just need you injured so you wont runaway again. Please come out."

Tenten hid behind some dumpsters as Kousuke continued to fire shots at her. Clearly he was angry. The alley she was in was a dead end she couldn't move forward any more, but she was not going back.

"Now or never…" She thought as she got up and ran at her assailant. Needless to say this took Kousuke by surprise so much so that he forgot about the gun in his hand, as Tenten ran passed him.

Tenten had already gotten to the mouth of the alley when a gunshot rang through the night air; the bullet clipped her in the side of the stomach, she went down hard clutching her wound.

"Tenten I'm sorry I had to do that but you should know by now…" He said as he knelt down beside her and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling it out of the two buns. "You're my property." And that was it that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Releasing her wound Tenten braised herself as she kicked upwards hitting Kousuke square in the jaw. He let go of her as he took a few steps back holding his lower jaw.

Tenten quickly limped away.

**With The WarLord**

The WarLord continued down the streets, all the while thinking of the girl he had help.

"Danmit. Just forget about her. Why did you help her anyway?" These were but a few thoughts racing around in his mind. "She's probably at the police station by now." Just then he heard a gunshot. "Or not." He thought as he took a sharp left forcing his wheels to screech as he did so.

**With Tenten**

Tenten only kept a short lead from Kousuke as she limbed around a corner. Once again Kousuke fired another shot this time hitting her in the leg. She didn't go down though.

"Damnit! Will you just stay down bitch!" He roared as he fired more shots at her.

"I have to lose him." She thought as she broke out into a dead sprint running only on sheer will power now.

**Meanwhile**

The WarLord drove down the street (little redundant, isn't it?) expecting to see the dead body of the girl he'd helped.

Suddenly someone ran out into the street, the WarLord breaked (bad grammar) and tuned sliding the bike on one side, reducing his speed but still hitting the person. The poor human flying back a few feet.

He immediately went to go check on the person and to his surprise, it was the girl from earlier. He knelt down and scooped her up to check her pulse.

"At least she's not dead…" He sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kousuke Screamed. As he pointed the gun at the WarLord. "WarLord or not, you can still die." He said.

However before the trigger was pulled the seven other members of The Caged rode up and stopped in front of them.

"Back off Kousuke…" The crimson eyed WarLord said calmly. "Our leader has decided, that he likes your little friend." He looked to his leader and the girl then back to Kousuke. "We'll be keeping her."

"The hell you wil-!" He started but was cut off by the Crimson eyed WarLords katana being pressed to his neck.

"Try me…"

"This isn't over Caged! I will get her back! Count on it!" With that Kousuke.

"You okay?" He asked. Their leader nodded.

"Hey! You didn't run her over did you!" The blonde asked shocked that his leader would be so reckless.

"Don't be stupid…" The WarLord replied as he got back on his bike with the girl in his lap. "I hit her."

45907345934905739458674856798345769854376984769457694576984576974569745347805934765893475

Okay I made it almost painfully obvious as per who the first two WarLords are. But…? Whose the teal eyed WarLord do you think? Put in your answers cause if you're right you get mentioned in the next chapter. And… you'll also be considered smarter than the other readers.


	4. And The Mystery WarLord Is

WARNING: This chapter can get very confusing if you skim through it. Also once again done at 2 a.m. so grammar might be a problem. I should really start finding a better time to write this.

Anyway, the people who answered correctly about the mystery WarLord are…

The Caged rode to the back of a bar and parked. The dank ally bathed in red from the buzzing neon sign, looked like the aftermath of a brutal murder seen. Filthy trash cans lay scattered about; it's contents disheveled.

The lead WarLord got off his bike with the unconscious Tenten in his arms.

"Alright, who's injured?" He asked looking at his men. A few hands went up. The crimson-eyed WarLord sighed.

"Mental injuries do not count, you only qualify as injured if you got shot or broke a bone." He said as every hand went down. He looked back to his leader who looked down at Tenten. The crimson-eyed WarLord then looked over to the gang member in orange. "Hey, Fox." He called.

"Yeah?" The member known as Fox replied.

"Go in ahead of us and tell Gekai that she has a new patient." He said simply.

"Alright!" With that Fox ran inside.

The lead WarLord then turned his attention away from the girl in his arms and over to his men who were in need of direction.

"Deer!" He addressed loudly. The guy with the ponytail looked up.

"Yeah what is it…" The man known as Deer replied.

"Go update your data base on what we've managed to gather tonight." Deer walked into the bar with the teal-eyed WarLord in toe.

"Sabaku bara." He called out causing the WarLord to stop. "Beetle, can make sure that Deer stays on task. Beetle!" With that a man warring a hooded jacket over another jacket with a high caller and sunglasses walked in after Deer. "I have other plans for you…" "Fang, take Wolf on and patrol the area." With that the three WarLords started to walk inside.

"Please wait Spiral-sama!" The lead WarLord turned to see a particularly odd looking fellow garbed in green called out as he ran out in front of them. "You forgot men." The lead WarLord now dubbed as Spiral looked at the man.

"Green Beast, you have nothing do; so go relax." Green Beast looked heart broken.

"But, isn't there anything I can do? Please…" He whined. Spiral, not wanting to deal with this quickly thought up a solution.

"Uh, you know what, why don't you go into the bar and tell the old guys-"

"They are not old! They are very youthful and experienced." Green Beast interjected.

"Fine." Spiral snapped. "Go tell the youthful old guys all about tonight."

"Yes, Spiral-sama and I will not leave out any youthful details!" With that green beast dashed into the bar shouting. "Gai-sensei!"

"He can be a nuisance sometimes, but he still has his uses." The lead WarLord said as they walked in to the bar.

Inside was pretty normal, for a bar anyway. There was of course a bar with a large assortment of liquor settled in shelves behind it. Ten bar stools lay scattered around the counter there; 5 men occupied them while another stood behind the bar cleaning a glass.

The trio (well four if you count Tenten) quickly made their way to a nearby flight of stairs. Spiral looked at the stairs hoping that they wouldn't be noticed.

"God I hope Gai doesn't-"

"NEJI!" Shouted a man; bringing Spiral out of his thoughts.

"Damnit…" He mumbled as he hung his head. "Hello, Gai…"

"Neji! How did the raid go?" The man dubbed as Gai asked in a loud voice. Spiral apparently also known as Neji looked at the man; who looked an awful lot like Green Beast the only big difference between the two were their eyes. Green Beast had rather large bug eyes and this guy had seemingly normal ones.

"Not good," Neji replied. "we didn't get what we came for…"

"No, but it looks like you still got a prize." Said another man with spiked silver hair eyes glued to an orange book as he walked up. "Tell me Neji why is this girl here?"

"She came from Kousuke…"

"You kidnapped her?" Before Neji could respond; the Green Beast look a like gasped.

"NEJI! How Could You Have Taken Such A Youthful Looking Flower Against Her Will!"

"I didn't kidnap her; I have no use for her so taking her would be a waist of my time." The lead Warlord said trying to stay calm after hearing the accusations.

"So… then why is she here?" Neji sighed.

"It's because I-"

"He ran her over!" Fox shouted as he ran down the stairs with a pink hared young woman in toe. At that moment almost everyone in the room craned their necks in Spirals direction.

"Damnit! Naruto! I didn't run her over!"

"No, but apparently your bike did make contact with her…" The pink hared girl said as she checked Tenten's pules. "Along with several bullets." She looked worried for a moment. "Neji, bring her to my office." The WarLord nodded and followed the girl up the stairs.

**Flashback **(starting off from chapter 2)

_"Please, I don't wanna go. Just leave me alone. I don't wanna go." She pleaded through her sobs._

_"What are you talking about?" The pale eyed teenager asked. Tenten froze, was this guy not working with Kousuke? She looked up at him; he was about a foot away from her looking her in the eye._

_"Tenten, come on out honey…" Kousuke once again called. The stranger turned towards the voice, then back to Tenten. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes seemed to be swimming in thoughts as he stuck out his hand to her._

_"Come on…" He said in a monotone voice. Tenten looked at him confused._

_"What?" She asked. The teenager growled._

_"It's pretty obvious you don't want to go with him; whoever he is." He explained. "I'm offering you a way out of here…. Are you coming or not?" Tenten heisted as she slowly began to reach out to him._

_Just then Kousuke came walking through the bushes._

_"Tenten, there you are, you have no idea how glad I am to see that you're alri-" His eyes landed on the stranger. "Who are you…?" The teenager grabbed Tenten's wrist and pulled her close to him._

_"Apparently, I'm the person taking your supposed prize… Kousuke." He replied with a superior smirk on his face. Kousuke glared at the teen as he pulled out a gun._

_"I've already killed one man tonight; what make you think I wont kill you…" Tenten gasped, he had killed her father._

_"Dad…" She thought sadly._

_"For the simple fact that you won't kill her." The teenager looked Kousuke directly in the eye. "I don't know what you want her for, but I know you wouldn't go through so much trouble for a simple girl." Once again he looked down to her; she seemed to be lost in her own mind. "I'll be taking her with me." With that he began to back up, practically dragging Tenten with him._

_Snapped out of her stupor by the sudden movements; Tenten looked to see that they were slowly backing away from Kousuke. She let out a sigh of relief at least she was getting away from him._

_"Don't relax just yet…" The teenager warned. "He'll start following us again soon."_

_As if on Que. Kousuke began walking towards them; determined not to let them get too far ahead. The teenager looked down at the girl next to him; she looked up at him._

_"Hang on…" With that he scooped Tenten up into his arms and ran into the forest at break neck speed._

**End of Flashback**

Tenten groaned as she began to open her eyes only to be blinded by a brilliant white light.

"Danmit…" She growled as she shut her eyes again.

"Oh, sorry about that." Someone next to her apologized. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room followed by a small click. "Try opening your eyes now." Tenten did as she was told and allowed her eyelids to part. When they finally regained focus Tenten looked into a pair spring green eyes belonging to a pink hared young woman. "So, finally awake."

"Wha- what's going on?" She asked, when suddenly the events from last night came flooding back to her. "Where am I!" She shouted as she shot straight up.

Suddenly a sharp pain came piercing through her right leg and stomach; forcing her to lay back down.

"Careful, you don't want to tear out your stitches." The young woman warned.

"Stitches…?" Tenten questioned as her was wracked with the pain from earlier happenings.

"Yeah, Kousuke really got you with those shots, and after getting hit by Neji's motorcycle… It's amazing your still with us."

"Neji?"

"He's one of the WarLords."

"Which one is he?"

"He's the one with the kight colored eyes." The pink hared woman replied. Tenten sighed.

"Neji huh…" She said as she turned over to look at the woman. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day. It's almost night again."

"A day huh?" It hadn't felt that long. "And… who are you?"

"My name's Sakura." She replied. "And you are?"

"Tenten…"

**Elsewhere**

The three WarLords walked down a dark hallway.

"What did Fang have to report…?" The lead WarLord asked.

"Some of the remains of Kousuke's gang are still crawling around." Replied the WarLord with the crimson-eyes.

"Other than that; have they made any advancements?"

"No, they haven't. There probably waiting for that girl to come out, before they try anything." Neji turned to the teal-eyed WarLord as they stopped in front of a door.

"Take Shikamaru and go see if the girls up yet." With that the WarLord walked away. The two remaining WarLords entered into room before them.

The room seemed like the office of a lawyer; with a cherry wood desk and four bookcases filled with books. Two crimson couches with matching armchairs sat upon a dark gray rug in the middle of the room. The lead WarLord sat down in one of the armchairs while the other plopped down on a couch.

"So…" The crimson-eyed Warlord said as he placed a hand on his head and removed the cloth that kept his face hidden away; revealing a young man with raven hair. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know…" The leader replied as he too removed his make-shift cowl, exposing a slightly more mature looking young man with dark brown hair tied back rather loosely. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead keeping his hair out of his eyes. "If we don't have anymore leads, then it will be very difficult to accomplish our goal." His hand balled into fists on his lap. "I was so sure Kousuke had one of the links…" He growled.

"He still might Neji…" The WarLord commented as he placed his middle and fore fingers on the surface of his eyes and removed them taking two crimson colored contacts along.

"Sasuke…?" Neji questioned the now dark-eyed WarLord.

"Think about it… we didn't search Kousuke's person at all. You were to busy preoccupying yourself with that girl. For all we know the link could have been in his pocket." The WarLord now known as Sasuke replied.

"Well we can't just go back, he'll be expecting that."

"Who says we have to go back. Who says he wont come to us."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think Kousuke'll want that girl back so…" Sasuke said with a sinister smirk on his face. "We'll use her as bait."

**With Tenten**

Tenten laid on a table in the middle of what looked like your average doctor's office; various bandages and bottles of medications plagued servile cabinets, boxes of latex gloves sat next to a computer in the corner of the room.

"So… why are you here?" Tenten asked as she turned to Sakura who was sitting next to her reading a magazine. "No offense, but you don't really seem like the biker type." Sakura closed her magazine and placed it on a table next to her.

"That's because I'm not technically an active member of The Caged. I'm just their doctor."

"So, then how did you end up here?"

"Well I-" Just then the door opened to reveal the teal-eyed WarLord and the guy with the ponytail from earlier. Ignoring the pain Tenten immediately sat up.

Sakura looked to them and smiled. "I'm guessing Neji wanted to know how she was doing." The WarLord nodded. "No surprise there, he just put her on the table and left." The WarLords eyes moved from Sakura to Tenten. His eyes scanned her body slowly, making her feel uncomfortable. "Shikamaru!" Sakura snapped.

"What?" The guy with the ponytail replied lazily.

"You can't be in here! She's…" Sakura trailed off a little. Tenten looked down at herself to find she'd been stripped down leaving only her underwear and bandages from her wound to conceal her. Tenten immediately tried to cover herself.

"Calm down." The guy known as Shikamaru said simply. "You'll reopen your wounds. Besides I'm not that interested ('that' is the keyword)." Tenten wasn't going to calm down, all she could think about was the two men in the room staring right at her. The WarLord seemed to understand Tenten's thoughts and walked over to a corner and snapped his fingers summoning Shikamaru over to him. "Quit treating me like some kind of dog…" Shikamaru growled. "You want a dog, go find Kiba." The WarLord ignored his subordinate's comment and proceeded to remove his jacket revealing a dark purple T-shirt. As though being ordered to, Shikamaru pulled out a knife and slid it under the WarLord's shirt.

As Shikamaru began maneuvering the blade the sound of ripping fabric could be heard. When he removed the knife, he also removed long pieces of gauze. Had the WarLord been injured in the fight? The WarLord then turned around to reveal that he… was a she.

Tenten stared at the WarLord confused.

"Sabaku bara, dresses that way for her own protection during a fight." Sakura said like she was reading her mind; as the WarLord began to remove her cowl revealing a young blond woman with four pigtails.

"You can just call me Temari…" She said simply.

The people who answered correctly are… Some Random Person (you know who you are), Unices granted they also had other entrees. The only one who hit it dead on was Twilight's Truth. By the way I have looked at their FanFics, and found them to be quite enjoyable. I recommend them for reader looking for a good laugh.

P.S. Sorry this chapter was pretty boring. It'll get better.


	5. Ages

Hey guys, ah yeah something was brought to my attention earlier. I never gave you the ages of the characters. Originaly I was going to go with the shippuden ages but then I decided to mess with the ages a little.

So here we go:

Current ages:

Tenten-19

Neji-21

Temari- 21

Shikamaru-20

Sasuke-18

Sakura-17

Naruto-17

Hinata-17

Kiba-18

Ino-17

Lee- 21

Shino-20

Kousuke-29

Yeah sorry I didn't notice this sooner. So thanks for putting up with me.

By the way I also have a question for you guys. I have a friend whom I have read this and give her input. She actually has helped critique a lot of the ideas for the fic. However the one thing she keeps telling me is that I should put lemon in this story.

So I guess I have two questions; should I have lemon later on in the story? If so is there a certain couple that I should focus on?

And by the way the fic doesn't just focus on Neji and Tenten there will be other mini plots surrounding the main one.


	6. Many Questions Zero Answers

Hey guys sorry it took so long, I had this MONSTER paper to right. Anyway same as always I appologies for any spelling or gramatical errors in this chapter finished at a rather late hour (looks at clock) 3:36 AM! Sleep required now. So I hope you enjoy the Chapter "Many Questions Zero Answers"

48365786-9546703254978348967546597826592576345943587623984564359473256

Tenten stared at the WarLord in disbelief he, was a she. Once more, she dressed like a he for… protection? As Tenten's mind began to fully register with all of the events that happened to her: escaping from Kousuke, getting shot, getting hit by a motorcycle, and waking only to find that she had been taken by yet another gang…

"So… who are you?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"What?" Tenten asked snapping back to reality. She looked at the man with the ponytail who was now sitting up against a wall; hands back behind his head, eyes closed.

"Shika!" Temari snapped. Shikamaru flinched at hearing her; she only called him that when he had done something wrong.

"What? I'm only doing my job…" He replied looking at Temari who glared at him in return.

"My name's Tenten." Shikamaru switched his gaze from the WarLord to Tenten.

"Yes, well that's very nice, you got a last name?" He asked sounding a little annoyed; earning himself a swift kick from Temari. "Troublesome woman…"

"I don't have a last name." Tenten replied slightly embaressed to the fact that she had no true answer for him. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. He glanced up at Temari who seemed fairly interested.

"Then how'd you get through school then?"

"My dad home-schooled me." She said not wanting to talk about her dad.

"And your dad's name?" Tenten's body tensed she couldn't bring herself to talk about her father. Instantly the memories of her father came rushing back. "Well…" He said trying to coax the answer from her. It was no use Tenten had managed to get lost in her memories.

**Flashback**

_A five-year-old Tenten stood on top of a rock on a riverbank in a pink bathing suit. Her father stood in a long sleeve plaid shirt and shorts a little ways away; arms outstretched. _

"_Come on Panda Bear! Jump!" He called to her. Tenten shook her head. "What wrong? Not scared are you?" She just looked at the ground somewhat ashamed. "Why? Your daddy's not going to let you drown." He replied. _

"_Yeah, but I-" She started._

"_Jump!" Tenten backed up a bit and closed her eyes, then obeying her father's request ran to the edge and leapt into the air toward her father. The jump had apparently been shorter than previously anticipated; before she knew it Tenten was in her father's loving arms. She looked up at him. "See…" He said with a smile on his face. "Papa wouldn't let you drown." _

"Hey… Tenten, right?" Said a voice. "You alive over there?"

**End of Flashback**

Tenten snapped back to reality and looked at Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru sighed in frustration as he looked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura… you give her any pain killers or what?" Before Sakura had a chance to answer Temari's foot once again made contact with his ribs. "OW! What the hell!?" Temari just sighed and looked back at Tenten.

"Your Father's name?"

"I'm sorry but; I don't want my Father's name to be known by any other gangs." She replied sadly. "Besides it's not like it'd matter much any more…"

"Because…?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's dead…"

"I'm so sorry…" Sakura commented as she placed a hand on Tenten's bare shoulder. At that moment Shikamaru placed a cigarette between his lips and pulled out a lighter.

"My condolences;" He said as he inhaled the now lit cigarette. "so is that how Kousuke, got a hold of you?" Tenten looked away and simply nodded. Temari glared at Shikamaru.

"One last question." He commented out of fear of what his superior might do to him if he persisted. As he scooted away from Temari; out of her line of fire. "Other than the obvious… what'd Kousuke keep you around for?" Tenten made no eye contact with anyone she felt dirty; even around gang member's who probably had warrants out for their arrest. "I said other than the obvious."

"I know what you meant." She said; Tenten knew what he wanted to learn, however she just didn't know that it was so obvious as per what Kousuke had done to her. "I made weapons for him… that's all."

"What!" Shikamaru shouted as his cigarette fell from his mouth on to his lap; burning him. He immediately jumped to his feet to avoid getting burned even more. The burning nicotine stick rolled across the tile floor over to Temari who smothered it under her shoe.

"That's what you get for smoking in a Doctor's office." She laughed.

"Troublesome woman…" He growled as he walked to the door. "Well I have go. Later…"

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as she walked over to the two and whispered something to both of them. They both nodded and with that Shikamaru left the room.

"Don't mind him; he's just like that cause Sasuke pays him to drill new people." Temari said as she walked over to the two. Tenten looked at them confused.

"Who's Sasuke?"

**Meanwhile**

"Damn…" Shikamaru sighed as he leaned up against the door. "This isn't good."

"What?" Replied a voice form the shadows. Shikamaru looked to see the Raven harried WarLord.

"Sasuke… it's just you."

"Yea; so what'd you find out?"

"Not much, her name's Tenten, she has no last name and we have no way of figuring out who she is just yet."

"And why is that?" Sasuke inquired.

"If it was just Sakura in there I might have gotten some more information from her; but Temari's got kind of a bleeding heart for her so she would let me pursue her."

"And what of her relationship with Kousuke?"

"Just as we thought; Sakura confirmed it."

"Any more?"

"Only a little bit; I wasn't able to get a lot of info out of her." Sasuke nodded.

"All right, we'll tell the rest to Neji come on."

**With Tenten**

A magazine was placed in front of Tenten the pages opened to an article with pictures of a young couple. The male had dark Raven hair with a slight blue sheen to it and onyx eyes; the female had pink hair and-

"Wait a minute, that's you Sakura." Tenten said surprised. Sakura nodded slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, Sasuke said that they'd be taking pictures of us, but he never said that there'd be an article about it."

"So that's Sasuke. So he's your boyfriend?" Sakura laughed a little.

"No, uhhh Sas-" She tried to say only to be cut off by Temari.

"You see other than being a WarLord Sasuke also owns several successful companies. Neji's pretty well off too."

"Okay but what's he doing in a magazine. Shouldn't he want to keep a low profile?" Tenten asked.

"Well he tried that for a while; but when your that successful it's hard to stay out of the spot light." The Pink haired girl replied.

"So then how do you fit into this?"

"The press wanted to get more of a story on him. But when they couldn't get one; rumors started to float around, about him maybe having connections with different gangs." She replied. "Sasuke couldn't let them figure out he was a WarLord so he asked me if I would pose as his girlfriend; to throw the press off his trail. It's worked thus far."

"I'll say you two look like you're really in love." Tenten said as she looked a picture of the two sharing a seemingly; very-passionate kiss. Sakura blushed. The girl smirked. "You do care for him, don't you?"

5890346758576849567509675430967569058746904587695479037093765987645680

So Sasuke and Sakura have been doing all right for themselves. I wonder what Sasuke thinks about his seemingly non-existent relationship with Sakura.

All right once again sorry for being so late and all. I'll try to upload something soon.

Any way so how'd I do with Temari and Shikamaru. It's very important to me that I get them right.

OH! Also before I forget I read a Fic I really liked and thought it deserved some publicity. It's a Shikamaru Temari Fic called "Desert Trails" by Whiven it's a good fic (needs to be updated) but still a good fic. Check it out.


	7. Death Glares And Death Merchants

I'd like to take this moment to apologies, and if you don't know why just read the chapter and you'll understand.

7432123456789009876543213456789876543212345678908765432345678987

Sasuke calmly entered their office and took a seat in the armchair across from his leader. Neji didn't bother to look up at him, he was busy reading an old leather bound book.

"What did you find out?" Sasuke paused for a moment he had to choose his words carefully.

"Nothing really… if you're trying to see the whole picture."

"So you found nothing substantial…"

"I didn't say that." Neji looked up from his book. Sasuke stretched out in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "It's odd how sometimes you have to focus on the very small details of an old tattered painting before you can fully restore it."

"hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes; neither of them liked talking, so when they were left alone to discuss something one would always have to lead the conversation. Neji scanned the room carefully as though capable of seeing through walls. "Where is Shikamaru?"

"I sent him back for Temari." Neji nodded.

"Out of curiosity, did you happen to get he girl's name?" The WarLord smirked.

"My this is certainly a change; since when do you care about what to call the bait?"

"The name?"

"Tenten I believe…"

"Hn" The two sat in silence as Neji went back to his book.

"Well I see you two had a real heart to heart while we were out." Temari said as she and Shikamaru walked in.

"Always…" Neji commented as he turned to the next page. Temari sat down on the couch; Shikamaru stood by the door.

"So what are we going to do about her?" She asked.

"That is a good question… but for the moment I'll settle for what we know about her. Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked up at Neji who was still reading his book.

"Well, obviously she wasn't there of her own free will. Also, they kept her there for a while."

"And we know that how…?"

"Sakura of course. She gave her the once over; she noticed that she was dehydrated and malnourished. She'd apparently been that way for some time. In short she was probably-"

"Starved" Temari cut in and looked at Shikamaru. "The way you're telling it, we'll be collecting our social security by the time you're done…"

"Hmph"

"Very well Temari, since you seem to have the same information…"

"Sakura also noticed something interesting about our guest." She replied knowing where Neji was going with it. "It seems as though she's broken a couple bones in the past. Apperently they healed well enough but nothing gets past our Sakura."

"How?" Their leader glanced up from his book. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Kousuke probably did it. You know how violent he can get. He probably set the bones himself."

"Alright… now the question is, why was he keeping her? Kousuke wouldn't have kept her alive for that long if it was just sex that he wanted from her." The room went silent. "Well…?"

"Well everyone knows that Kousuke's a merchant of death." Shikamaru offered up wearily. "He makes a living selling weapons to other gangs and on more than one occasion has sold to us." Neji looked him directly in the eye; he was annoyed. "Anyway the reason his weapons are in such high demand is because they aren't registered anywhere, so by legal standards they don't exist. We always thought he had a personal weapons maker, but we never could prove it."

"Get on with it Nara…" Even Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Guess who we have in our infirmary." Neji slammed his book shut.

"What?"

75643234567890-0987654323456789098765432123456789098765432345678909876

Sorry guys you didn't even get a good chapter with how long you had to wait.


	8. Decisions: Life on the Wings of Fate

Sorry if it's alittle confusing it was 4:42 AM when I finished this.

And like always sorry it was so late and so short I had to deal with some graduation bull shit.

8346589340589345689346528394560293574097459867459687439687459498576903

Shikamaru nodded.

"There's no doubt about it." He looked to his superiors. "Neji, we can't afford to keep her here. He'll want her back an-"

"And, he'll use any means necessary to get her back." Sasuke cut in with a grin. "It seems as though we're going to have to change our tactics a little."

"Why?" Temari asked. "It's not like Kousuke has any power any more, we wiped out over half of his men."

"It wont be just Kousuke we'll be dealing with." Neji informed. "If he wants the girl back that badly- and he will- he'll employ other gangs to come here and retrieve her."

"Who in their right mind would try and take The Caged?" Temari couldn't understand their reasoning. There wasn't a person alive in Kohna who wasn't afraid of them.

"The Caged is strong enough as is, if we had our own weapons maker it would most defiantly tip the scale of power in our favor. All Kousuke needs to do is threaten that to other gangs and he'll whip them into a frenzy. Fear makes even the smartest men turn into wild animals. And obviously they're not as afraid of us as they are of the thought of us getting stronger."

"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru inquired.

"We've already put the bait out there; it'd be stupid to just cut it loose." Sasuke reminded their leader of the original plan.

"Hn…" Neji sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. There were many options to consider. If they simply gave the girl back to Kousuke; they'd be showing weakness under threat of attack. And if they kept with the original plan, they'd be attacked by any gang Kousuke could extend his reach to. They had allies in Suna; even with whom would still not match the numbers set before them. Would his men hold up long enough to follow through? But if they just let her go… Kousuke would surly get his hands on her again, thus restoring the balance of power. Or he could even offer up a trade; the girl for the object they were after. This option had the most benefits and chances were that Kousuke would cave in and except the trade. With that option there'd be no blood shed and things would return to the way they were. Neji opened his eyes and stared at his comrades. "We'll offer a trade… the girl for what we're after."

"What?!" Both Sasuke and Temari shouted.

"We run the risk of loosing our men or worse our credibility otherwise."

"What about Tenten?"

"Screw the girl! What about Kousuke? That bastard needs to die!" Sasuke shouted in out rage.

Despite his comrades dispute Neji stayed calm.

"I've made my decision Sasuke…" He turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, I want you to get a hold of Kousuke. I'd like to set up the terms of our trade." Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave.

"Hold it Shikamaru!" Sasuke ordered. He stopped and looked back at his superior. "Neji, think about the opportunity we have here. Think about it; it took years to let his guard down. It's bad enough we didn't kill him when we had the chance…" He tried to persuade his leader. "This girl this opportunity has quite literally fallen into our laps. How Can You Just Give It Back!" Sasuke shot to his feet enraged by is leader's ignorance. His hand instantly went to his sword as he prepared to unsheathe it.

Neji took to his feet and glared at him.

"Sasuke…"

"What's wrong with you!? You know as well as I that to continue Kousuke needs to die!" Neji stood still his right fist clinched. The upstart WarLord the set his sights on Temari. "You!" He shouted. "Where do you stand on this? Two WarLords can over turn his decision." Temari shook her hand a little and closed her eyes.

"Hey don't envelope me in your petty squabbles…"

"PETTY!" He glared at her his rage beginning to focus on her now. How? How could they be so stupid? Did they not see the horrible advantage that they had now?

Neji calmed and smiled a little as he sat back down; forcing Sasuke's attention back on him.

"What?" He growled.

"You should really keep that temper of yours in check Sasuke…" He pointed behind his friend. Sasuke glanced to see the glint of a blade dangerously close to his jugular. He turned his head slowly to see Shikamaru holding an oddly shaped trench knife. "You get stupid, and you get sloppy when you're like that. And to answer your question Sasuke it's for the simple fact that we could start an inter city war." He opened his book once more and once again gave it his full attention. "You two are dismissed." Sensing any form of danger was now gone Shikamaru retracted his blade and walked out with Sasuke in toe.

"Oh Neji." Sasuke said before leaving. "Just keep one thing in mind; you went through a lot of trouble to set that girl free… do you really want to just hand over such an investment?" With that Sasuke was gone.

"You know…" Temari piped up. "He dose kind of have a point. Why did you go through such trouble for her anyway?" Neji paused.

"I suppose for the same reasons you had for Shikamaru."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't want to see that girl dead."

**In The Hallway**

Sasuke grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke's grin widened.

"As they say there's more than one way to skin a cat." Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Come we're going to go visit our guest." The black haired WarLord walked off into the dark hallway.

"But I have to-"

"Yes I know Neji told you to get a hold of Kousuke but he didn't tell you to be quick about it did he?" Shikamaru stayed silent. "Like I said we're going to go visit our guest. Neji will bend t my will weather he knows it or not."

348653485634905634802563905463980264893460398653498634985043956439856

Well now that was interesting; so Shikamaru and Temari have some history with one another (wonder what that's all about?). Both Sasuke and Neji want Kousuke dead and Sasuke has plans involving Tenten (wonder what he's going to do?).


	9. He Didn't Take Everything

Tenten flinched at the pain in her arm.

"Sorry…" Sakura apologized as she fed a needle into Tenten's arm. "I'd avoid this if I could, but you need something in your system." She pulled out the needle. "It'd be easier if you were properly hydrated." She stuck it into another vein. "Your veins are so small."

"Sorry…" Tenten replied sadly remembering how she got this way.

"There's no need to apologies… it's not your fault right." Sakura didn't look at her too busy with her work. "He took just about everything from you didn't he? Even food and water." She pulled away with a bit of a grin and rolled back the switch on the tube connected to the needle, allowing the cold life saving fluids of the I.V. to flow into her body. She smiled and pulled off her rubber gloves placing them on a tray holding her tools.

"Your wrong…" Tenten shuddered. "He took everything from me!" She yelled. "He took my father, my dignity and my life! He took everything. He even took the lives of people who tried to help me…"

**Flash Back**

_Tenten stood facing Kousuke her back to the river behind her house. The pale eyed teenager stood protectively beside her his hand resting on her shoulder._

_The murderer flashed a sadistic toothy grin as he raised his gun._

_The sound of the gun seemed to slow time as the teenager gripped her shoulder roughly. She could feel his hand growing cold. Tenten turned to see blood beginning to trickle down his face like so many streams, his mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. Kousuke laughed as he came up to them taking the teenager's shirt collar firmly in his grasp. With little effort he hoisted the poor boy up off his feet and tossed him into the swift river._

**End of Flashback**

Tenten shuddered at the thought of his body being swept away in the strong current.

"Well it's pretty obvious to me that he couldn't have taken everything from you or you'd be dead by now." Sakura said calmly as she cleaned off a scalpel.

"And you know that how?" she asked glumly.

"Because while you were there they probably accidentally left some kind of knife or sharp object in the room they kept you in. And you probably noticed it too. However they were probably guarding you so heavily that you knew you couldn't fight your way out." Sakura paused to place the scalpel down on a trey next to Tenten with several syringes. "You have three distinct choices; one you could do nothing and wait until they realize their mistake and watch as the leader yells and screams at his men for leaving you in that situation. The next is to try and get out anyway and prey you take out at least one before they stop you. The last seems to be the only way you'd be able to get out and that's to take your own life." She smiled sweetly. "I can tell that you went with the second option. Am I right?" Tenten grinned a little.

"Yeah… you're right." It was almost exactly as Sakura said. One of Kousuke's men had left a knife with her food. This was the only one of his men that had actually been decent to her he'd even go as far as to give her some of his food when Kousuke saw fit to starve her.

**Flashback**

_Tenten stood looking out the window when a man about 18 walked in his long black hair flowing behind him as he did so. He smiled sweetly and set the food on a desk next to the bed._

_"You should eat it before it gets cold." He smiled as Tenten looked over to him._

_"Thank you Haku." She tried to smile as he did but found it difficult. She sat down to eat as Haku made his way to the door. "How long has it been?" She asked._

_"Hmm?" Haku pressed a finger to his lower lip. "I guess it's been about a year since you came here."_

_"And now you're planing on leaving as well right?"_

_"If all goes as planed…" He commented._

_"Well at least you can get out." Haku looked at her remorse thick in his eyes as he slid his hand into his sleave._

_"You might be able to get out as well…" He said as he placed a kitchen knife beside her trey and left._

_It'd taken Tenten hours to finally come to a decision on what to do; in her mind there was no other option. She removed her shoelace and tied the knife to her leg forming a makeshift sheath. She pulled her pant leg over it and waited._

_Kousuke came in about twenty minutes later._

_"Waiting up for me?" He said a little surprised; normally she'd be in bed by now to try and avoid him. Tenten grinned and walked up to him placing a hand on his chest as she did so._

_"Yep, just for you…" She said sweetly as she placed another hand delicately on the side of his neck. She brought her face up to his. "I have something special for you…" She whispered._

_"Really…?" He replied, his interest peeked (probably something else too)._

_"Oh yes…" She slowly took a knee allowing her hands to slide down his body. She could feel Kousuke's tense body relax. She grinned evilly as she quickly unsheathed her knife and slashed his leg._

_Kousuke growled in pain as he back away from her taking some of the weight off his injured leg. Tenten saw her chance and tackled him to the ground. Knife still in hand as she brought it down to his chest, only to be stopped by her would be victim grabbing her wrist with one hand and taking her throat in the other. Tenten continued to fight him, even as his thumb pressed down on her windpipe with dangerous force. She wouldn't stop she couldn't; what punishment would he have in store for her if she failed?_

_Kousuke grit his teeth as he squeezed her throat even harder he'd kill her before too long. He couldn't kill her though… no she was too valuable to kill._

_Tenten brought the knife down closed to his chest; he may have been stronger but she had leverage. Kousuke glared at her as he shifted his weight and lead her down by her neck to the ground, switching positions with her almost entirely. He bashed the side of her head into the floor._

_Tenten's world was spinning she felt Kousuke slam her wrist into the ground to make her release the knife. Even after the knife was out of her grasp his hand still lingered on her throat to keep her still. His breathing turned ragged as his hand began to shake on her neck._

_"Kousuke! What's wrong?" Two men yelled as the burst into the room. Kousuke glared at them._

_"THE BITCH TRIED TO KILL ME!!" Kousuke roared as he stood up to better yell at his men. "What The Hell Kind Of Bodyguards Are You!?"_

_"But sir how did it happen?" Kousuke thought for a moment._

_"Haku!" He gasped. "HAKU YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!! Someone Bring Me Haku!!" He yelled as he stomped out of the room looking back at Tenten before he was out of sight. "I'll deal with you later…"_

**End of Flashback**

She never did see Haku again after that; she'd often wondered if he'd gotten out or if Kousuke had killed him.

"Well I hope you left marks." Sakura smiled. "I on the other hand didn't make that choice." She said as she showed Tenten a pair of badly of scarred wrists. Tenten was shocked, Sakura had been in the same situation, but that would mean…

"Sakura…" The two tuned to see Shikamaru and a young man with black hair who Tenten recognized to be Sasuke from the pictures. He was garbed in similar attire to the other WarLords; black pants the legs of which were shoved into thick leather boots that cut off mid shin; a dark colored turtleneck was practically hidden by a black leather jacket that ran into a pair of leather gauntlets.

"Sasuke? What is it?" Sakura asked confused, obviously this was not in his usual routine. Sasuke stuck his out his thumb and pointed over his shoulder to the door.

"Naruto… the idiot's got himself hurt again and now he's wandering around like that."

"Again…?" She sighed as she grabbed a bag headed for the door. "I'll be right back Tenten." She said before she was out of sight.

Sasuke grinned as he shut the door slowly behind Sakura, he steadily began to approach Tenten.

89350698575456845672567839658756783564563485643856348956896345836459853

Well this begs a few questions doesn't it? Like if the teenager was killed by Kousuke then who was he. What happened to Haku? And what the hell is Sasuke going to do?


	10. Interrogation

"So Tenten

"So Tenten? Am I right?" He asked kindly.

"Yes." She replied unsure of Sasuke's intentions. A loud click forced her to jump, she looked passed the WarLord to see that Shikamaru had locked the door.

"So no one disturbs us…" Sasuke said calmly. What were they going to do to her? She shuddered a little at what was to come. "Hmm?" He'd noticed her reaction and had apparently not expected. "You needn't worry; I have no intention of harming you more than you already are."

"So long as I don't fight you right…" She commented a little to scared to show her anger. Kousuke had said that to her multiple times before.

"As if you could fight me…" He mumbled. "But yeah that is how it normally goes. On occasion someone will piss me off and then… well I can't be held accountable." He walked over to the cabinets and began to search for something.

"So, what's he going to do then?" She asked glancing over at Shikamaru who was leaning against a wall.

"Him? Ahh… he's going to be administering the drug, as soon as I find it- God how dose Sakura anything in here- oh and after that he'll probably just watch, but he might join in if he sees an opportunity. Though this really isn't his forte." He explained.

"Drug?" Tenten tried to calm herself, it's not like it'd be any different than if she was with Kousuke.

"Yes, don't worry it won't knock you out, it'll just throw you a little. You'll be awake and you'll be able to remember everything that happens. So no one's left in the dark." Why would anyone want to remember something like that? At least when Kousuke used drugs she couldn't remember anything, Sasuke continued to dig around in the cabinets. "Here we are." He announced as he pulled out a syringe and a small vile of clear liquid. He filled the syringe about half way before flicking it several times to bring the air bubbles to the top. "It's a good thing Sakura already put an IV in you…" He commented, expelling the air bubbles from the needle. "It make things much easier." What was wrong with this guy? He was trying to make it sound like a pleasant experience! Sasuke came up to her needle at the ready, he gently placed a hand on her wrist to steadying the IV.

Tenten tore her hand away before he could get the syringe in it.

"I know that you came from Kousuke's, so I'll take things slow. And make sure that I don't hit any _'triggers'_." Why was he saying all this? Triggers? The act itself was a trigger. She couldn't allow this to go any further. Sure it was because of them that she'd gotten out but she owed this particular WarLord nothing within the realm of what he was planning. She quickly turned to the trey beside her and grabbed the scalpel Sakura had been cleaning earlier. Sasuke took a step back.

"Hold this…" He said as he tossed the syringe to Shikamaru who caught it with ease. "Shikamaru… I think she's decided to be difficult." As if on que Tenten let loose the sharp object, sending it straight for Sasuke. Who in turn seemed to disappear and reappear right behind her. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and held her to the table as Shikamaru came up with the syringe. Tenten struggled violently against Sasuke making sure she kept Shikamaru at a distance, Sasuke wasn't going to do anything if they didn't get that stuff in her. "Calm down I don't want to hurt you." He growled he sounded almost scared of the idea. Shikamaru continued to try and get close enough but Tenten kept him several feet away.

"She'll tare her stitches out at this rate…" He said. Sasuke sighed as he flipped himself on top of her. He grabbed her wrist and pinned one above her head and the other to her side to Shikamaru could administer the drug. Tenten felt him grab her wrist, without thinking she kicked him in the side forcing him the let go of the needle. A look of sheer terror flashed on Shikamaru's face as he dove for it, catching it by the tips of his fingers. He sighed in relief.

"Limber, isn't she." Sasuke said clearly amused.

"Shut up Sasuke…" Sasuke chuckled a little before turning his attention back to Tenten. Being careful of her injuries he caught her legs with one of his and pinned them to the table. He sighed.

"It's okay Shikamaru… she's docile. Don't be scared." He joked, grinning at his subordinate's hesitation. Tenten glared at Sasuke who's attention was elsewhere. She'd never been the kind of person to do this but held the way she was…. She went as far as she could and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm. She felt him jolt obviously he hadn't been expecting her to bite him, he looked down at her practically wide-eyed. "I don't think she like being called that." Shikamaru laughed as he injected the fluid into the IV. Tenten felt the liquid flow into her arm.

"Forgive me, a bad choice of words. Not docile simply restrained properly." He apologized. "Now would you please remove your bicuspids from my epidermis. It's quite uncomfortable." Seeing how they'd already accomplished what they set out to do she released him and he in turn got off of her. "Sorry I didn't want to do it like that." Tenten's head was already beginning to feel fuzzy as he went down to her right leg and placed a hand on her thigh. Her eyes went wide as she jerked her entire body away from him, almost falling off the table as she did so. "What?" Sasuke asked confused. "I had to check your wound, and by the way you're bleeding again." He turned to Shikamaru. "Go find some bandages." He turned back to her. "I see you're still a little hesitant about this whole thing so how bout I go then you go." What the hell was he talking about? Turns?

"What?" She asked completely confused.

"I'll ask a question then you ask a question, then so on till all my questions are answered."

"Questions?" That's what he wanted!?

"Yeah what did you think I wanted se- ohhhh…" He said finally realizing what he had just done. "Don't get me wrong I'm a horrible person but I'm no rapist. Shikamaru said that Temari mentioned that I was brought up in conversation. I assumed that meant that Sakura told you that I was the main interrogator for The Caged." He glanced back at Shikamaru. "And you allowed this to go on…"

"Hey half way through I thought you were going to take her." Sasuke growled a little at the situation he was in.

"My apologies for scaring you like that, it was not my intention to do so." He looked at her. "The drug we gave you was not meant to incapacitate you but simply to make sure I get the truth." He said as though reading her mind. "It's kind of like a truth serum only not in so many words." Tenten nodded her mind becoming more of a haze, how was she supposed to answer any questions when she couldn't even remain focussed?

"And now that I have answered your question you'll answer mine." He said. When did she ask a question? "Shikamaru said you didn't have a last name. Was that true?"

"Yes…" She replied before she could really register with the question. It was as though her mind had slowed down but sped up all at the same time.

"Alright your turn." Tenten had quite a few questions for him but which one would she choose? And would he tell her the truth?

"Why did you attack Kousuke?"

"We have a personal vendetta against him, and he has something we want." Sasuke answered it sounded like the truth. "How long were you with Kousuke?"

"What's the date?" Sasuke told her the date (I hate being too specific in these things). "Two years last month…" She felt horrible for saying it why'd he want to know anyway?

"Alright… and in that-" The WarLord started

"Wait don't I get a question?"

"I already answered your question about the date and now I'm answering another question so I get two more." He said. Either he was very cunning or she was just stone on that drug they gave her. "Anyway, so in that time you made weapons for Kousuke?"

"Yes"

"But a lot of his weapons didn't work… was that on purpose."

"Yes" She replied his questions were simple if not a little hard to answer emotionally. "What could Kousuke possibly have that you'd want?" They were rich weren't they?

"A one of a kind item that he keeps with him at all times. And if you ask any more questions retaining to that item I reserve the right to lie to you." Sasuke said calmly.

"How come you can lie to me when I can't lie to you?"

"You could lie to me, you're just incapable of it. I get two questions now." He smirked. "Why did you sabotage the weapons."

"I'm no idiot… I knew what the weapons where being used for. I figured if they didn't work he'd have no use for me."

"But you know he'd kill you then right?"

"Yes. But at least I would have gotten out." She smiled. But now she had to ask a question but if Sasuke was just going to lie to her…

"Your turn"

"I know" She said still unsure of what to ask. "How did Sakura come to be here?"

"It's more her story than mine. But to answer your question she helped me so I helped her. Why didn't Kousuke get anyone else to make his weapons?"

"I thought about it myself a coupe times and I came to two conclusions…"

"Which were?"

"My father made weapons for him and I get two questions now." Tenten grinned she may have not been able to lie to him but she could lengthen out her answers and use it to her advantage. "Was Sakura kept in the same situation as me?"

"Basically…" Tenten waited for the rest of the answer. Sasuke smirked he could play the same game she could.

"Basically…?" She sighed in defeat.

"Sakura was taken just like you and kept for her expertise. The same form of abuse was probably inflicted upon her as well. You said your father made weapons be for you, who was he?"

"A great man who probably had a good reason for doing it." She answered. Sasuke sighed even with the drug she could still keep stuff from him.

"Very well…" He said as Shikamaru handed him a roll of bandages.

"What are you guys going to do with me?"

"That remains to be seen but I can tell you that you will be kept reasonably comfortable while you're with us." He replied as he began to wrap her thigh trying not to spook her again. "Is that too tight?"

"No. Why is The Caged here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why dose The Caged existed?"

"Why dose any gang exist? Some do it for money, others for power, we exist because we can." Shikamaru snickered a little.

"Liar…" She said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"If you were here simply because you could be you wouldn't have worried about taking things or persons. And you probably wouldn't worry about something like a vendetta…" Tenten explaind.

"And how can you be sure of that? Maybe we're just destructive by nature."

"Then you wouldn't have apologized to me earlier." She was right.

"Fine, everyone in The Caged has there own reasons for being here. And since we couldn't do it on our own, The Caged was formed. Now it's my turn dose Kousuke-" Sasuke started only to have Shikamaru cut in.

"Did Kousuke ever take you to meet the people he did business with?" He asked

"When he wanted show off, why?"

"Did you ever meet a guy with bad slouch covered in bandages?" His voice held a tint of urgency.

"Not that I can recall." Shikamaru continued before she could as another question.

"How bout a guy with dark gold almost bronze hair he'd be pretty tall, taller than Kousuke. He's also got a thing for taking trophies." Tenten thought for a moment, she'd met quite a few of Kousuke's _'loyal'_ costumes granted she'd always been introduced as his _'woman' _to avoid anyone finding out that she was his weapons maker. Though a guy obsessed with trophies should have stood out in her mind. Why did he care anyway?

"No, who is he?"

"Thanks…" He said obviously disappointed before he unlocked the door and left. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke?" He looked at her.

"She used my name that should be a good sign." He thought to himself.

"Why'd he want to know if I'd met those people?"

"Those people hurt Shikamaru deeply."

"What'd they do?"

"That's his story not mine."

"Alright then, it's your turn isn't it?"

"I only have one more question to ask so I'll let you ask a few more." He replied trying to sound kind. This was far from his style of interrogation but gaining her trust was a key factor in his future plans.

"How did he come to be here?" Sasuke sighed.

"I'd say it started about three years ago. This was about the time Temari and her brothers began helping us form our territory. One night she brought in this guy, who just kept on about his friend. 'He didn't deserve it' 'He was cooperating' 'There was no point' he kept repeating those lines. Sakura wasn't with us yet so we patched him up the best we could. We kept him for a couple days but he escaped before he was fully healed."

"Escaped?"

"Neji has a thing about turning injured witnesses loose." He explained. "Anyway, we thought we'd seen the last of him. But a couple months later Temari brought him in again. He looked like he'd been worked over, like who ever did it wanted something from him. He stayed for several weeks this time; mainly because he was in a coma. When he woke up we figured out why he'd been hurt so badly."

**Flashback**

_Sasuke and Neji stood looking at a large map of the city on it were twenty-eight randomly placed red dots. _

"_What are we going to do? He's gone to the same place twice now? You think he'll show up in the same order?" Sasuke asked looking at his leader._

"_I don't think he'd be that stupid. But he could have expected us to think that way." Neji studied the map. Someone had been setting fires in their territory, and had been doing so rather boldly during their patrol. He tried to predict their movements but there was no pattern. Some were on the outskirts of their territory and others were further in, then some were two blocks apart and others were close to miles. _

"_You don't see it?" Sasuke and Neji turned to see their injured newcomer limping up to the map. His body practically covered with bandages; only his mouth and one eye were visible on his face._

"_See what?" Neji asked._

"_The pattern." He said picking a marker up off the floor. "There is a pattern you just don't see it." He began to connect the dots by the date the fires had occurred. Neji and Sasuke stared in shock when he was finished, it looked like a cartoon style fireball._

"_But the patterns been completed. He'll stop then right?" Sasuke asked the young man rubbed his injured temples. _

"_So troublesome…" He mumbled. "Wrong your arsonist isn't finished, and __**She**__ isn't going to stop until __**She**__ is either dead or done." _

"_How do you know He's a She?"_

"_For the simple fact that females tend to think these things through and since you've yet to catch her one can assume that she thought it through down to the last item."_

"_Alright so if she's not done where is she going hit next?"_

"_Normally with these kinds of designs there's some kind swirl in the middle." He stared at the map for a moment a made a dot three blocks in from the first fire. "She'll go there next."_

"_How can you be sure?" Neji asked amazed that he had figured all that out in less than five minutes._

"_There will probably be several girls in the area and even a few guys. Those people are there to draw you off. The one you're looking for has brown eyes and dark hair." He explained completely ignoring Neji's question._

"_And you know her eye color how?" Sasuke couldn't believe it now he was naming off features?_

"_She probably likes to stare at her work for a long time, blue eyes allow in more light which would hinder her escapes in the dark. (I have tested this theory and I ran into a shed)." _

_"And if she's wearing contacts?" He sighed he just got woke up he didn't need this._

_"You'll know her cause she's the only bitch cart'n around a cooler." He snapped and held up a finger to stop the inevitable question. "She has a cooler cause she's carting around Napalm. She didn't buy it she made it by soaking Styrofoam in gasoline. She'll probably try and throw some at you too. Now I'm going back t bed…" He said with a yawn as he walked away._

**End of Flashback**

Shikamaru had been right down to her hair color; granted he probably guessed that part.

"When we got back he was gone and he'd stolen one of our busted bikes. So not only was he a genius he was a mechanic as well. Temari brought him back a year later. We then made the decision to make him stay here. He still hates us a little for it. Alright now it's my turn." He said. "Does Kousuke have an Item of sorts that he keeps with him no matter what?" Tenten thought for a moment, aside from her Kousuke had no constants in his life.

"He has a cigarette case that he doesn't like to be without." She explained. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, thank you this has been 'enlightening'." He laughed a little. "Oh and don't worry about the drug it wore off a while ago."

"Wait…" Sasuke stopped his hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Hmm?"

"Did Sakura… did she really try to kill herself?" She had to know the thought of Sakura's wrists sent chills down her spine.

"And here I thought you were going to ask about why I was interested in Kousuke's cigarette case."

"Well?"

"I don't know…" He said grabbing the doorknob and opened it. "But I don't believe that someone with her kind of medical expertise would slash across the vein and not down. Further more she wouldn't have had to slash so many times." With that Sasuke left leaving her with her newly acquired knowledge.

**With Sasuke**

"Well that was beneficial…" Sasuke said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Maybe for you." Shikamaru added as he walked up to his leader.

"Yes, well maybe God's telling you to stop looking for those guys." Shikamaru grinned.

"Well, I was going to let you figure this out for yourself. But why not."

"What?"

"You remember when Tenten threw that scalpel at you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your ear's bleeding…"

"Heh!?"

39074539057349805345673657863456345863458963485634875686583465843658436

Sorry if it's confusing it was kind of a rush job and I was tired but I hope you liked it. NejixTenten in next Chapter I promise.


	11. Convincing Argument

HI! New Chaper!

48358943857349875897540897458294759834598475098032572498057439825739754398754987524928348595738567459843905726345834759834834987

Neji sat alone reading his book

Neji sat alone reading his book. Temari had left shortly after Sasuke and Shikamaru saying something about finding a better conversationalist. It suited him just fine, less people to bug him.

"Still reading that thing?" Sasuke asked as he walked in. "How many times have you read it all the way through?"

"Well it's nice to see you've cooled down. And this will be the eighth time all the way through." He glance up at the other WarLord. "I've lost count with how many time's I've skimmed it. Oh, and Sasuke… you're bleeding."

"Yeah… I know…" He replied with a sigh.

"So, where'd you go?"

"I went to go visit our guest."

"And how was that?"

"Well, I came to the conclusion that no matter what we do to her it'd still be better than sending her back to Kousuke."

"That's a shame…" Sasuke shot a quick glare at Neji. The WarLord walked boldly up to his leader and tore the book from his hands.

"Go and see her…" He said in a calm yet demanding voice. "Look into that girls eyes and tell me you still want to do this. And do you honestly think that Kousuke will just lets us off if we just give her back?" The pale eyed biker tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair in a rhythmic fashion and sighed.

"And I suppose you're going to fight me tooth and nail until I do…"

"Pretty much." He smirked as Neji stood up.

"Very well, but I expect the room to be vacated upon my return and my book to be on my chair." He said as he put his cowl back on.

"Try not to spook her… she's a little ah tweaked by the whole male gender." Sasuke warnded as his leader left the room. The WarLord's smirk grew into a devilish grin. His plan hadn't come to full terms yet but it would soon. He placed the book on Neji's chair and left that was enough disobedience for one night.

**With Neji**

Neji walked down the debris-riddled hall, really it had been his fault that he was in this mess. He'd hoped that the girl would have been enough of a distraction to Kousuke so he could kill him and take what he wanted. But he hadn't expected the girl to be his shrouded weapons maker… poor judgment call on his part.

Though he didn't expect to run into her (in the most littoral sense of the term) later that night either. There where way to many variables for it to simply be a coincidence… maybe it was fate? But if that where the case… what was he supposed to do? It was rare when he used guns and really that was all she was good for… right?

"Hey Neji! Wach ya doin?" A certain blond member called forcing the pale eyed WarLord out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, why are you here?" He said annoyed about his thoughts being interrupted.

"Hmm? Oh just hanging around… So wach ya doin?"

"Just going for a walk." Naruto staired at him for a minute then grinned.

"Oh, I get it you're going to go see that girl you ran-"

"Finish that sentence Naruto and you'll be finishing this evening in the gutter…" Neji threatened

"Wha- whatever you say Neji you're the boss." Naruto smiled nervously and backed away a little.

"Naruto!" The two turned to see the pink haired medic jogging towards them.

"Sakura-chan what's up?" He asked confused as per why she'd call him like that.

"Never mind that where are you injured?" She asked searching his body for a wound of some kind till she noticed the lead WarLord standing next to them. "Neji? What are you doing out here?" It was rare that he'd be out of his room after a raid, it had to be something important. However the gang leader didn't have a chance to reply.

"He's going over to check on that girl he ran over." Naruto said. The corner of Neji's eye twitched. "So Sakura why'd you think I was hurt?"

"Sasuke told me you'd been injured…"

"Ah you shouldn't listen to him. He's only interested in his own needs." He saw an opening.

"But Naruto he's right. You have a very large lump on your head. I assumed you knew…" Neji said slowly reaching for a plank of wood behind him.

"Huh? I do? Where?" Naruto said frantically as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Right- HERE!" He growled as he brought the plank down upon his subordinate's head knocking him to the ground. "I told you Naruto I didn't run her over…" He said calmly as he walked away.

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke strolled calmly into the bar area up to Temari and looked around.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Off trying to find a way to get a hold of Kousuke." She replied leaning up against the wall.

"You'd think someone in his business would be in the yellow pages." He commented trying to make something of a conversation; not his strong suit.

"Yeah, go figure… you know you're bleeding right?"

"Yeah…"

"So what'd you want?"

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke you don't speak. You either want something or you want to gloat. And judging by that smirk I'll pick the second one." She analyzed.

"And you'd be right." He said grinning. "Guess where our beloved leader is right now…"

"Going to go visit Tenten." Temari said without hesitating. Sasuke gave her a blank look. "Sasuke you should know by now that I don't challenge Neji unless there's no other way. So I had you challenge him for me."

"So you're taking credit for my plan?" Temari scoffed.

"What plan? Oh, you mean the one where you bitch at Neji until he does something? Naruto could do that." Sasuke growled a little at the thought of being used by one of his own.

"Yes, but Naruto couldn't have gathered the information I gathered from her."

"You drugged her… didn't you." Sasuke's grin turned devilish again.

"Yeah… she wasn't too wild about the idea at first but she saw things my way."

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Temari asked standing to face her fellow WarLord.

"Such concern… but no I didn't."

"So what did you learn?"

"Stuff… keep Shikamaru away from Neji for a while. I don't want him ruining our chances."

"Fine." She said as Sasuke walked off.

**In Sakura's Office**

Neji softly pushed the door open and walked in. The room was cold and sterile; as a doctor's office should be. He looked to the table in the middle of the room where the girl should have been only to find she wasn't there. Had she run?

"Damn…" He cursed in his head unsure for what he should do. Allow her to leave and go on acting like he had her or go and retrieve her-. Neji turned suddenly towards a small noise coming from the far most corner; there huddled up, covered by a thin blanket was the girl. He approached her quietly; she appeared to be sleeping.

He looked down at her, she'd managed to find a blanket all be it as useful as tissue paper for all the warmth it was giving her. He tilted his head slightly to the side, after finding the blanket why hadn't she returned to the examining table? Granted it was made of metal, but it was made to radiate heat in order to keep the injured warm. He noticed her shaking under the thin blanket; made sense, any place Sakura worked was 15 to 20 degrees colder than what the rest of the world considered comfortable (think hospital cold). He knelt down scanning her carefully. They'd told him she was injured but with the blanket in the way… He grabbed the cloth and began to pull it away…

Suddenly he stopped and loosened his grip, something wasn't right… Neji quickly flew back as a blade narrowly missed his throat. He looked at the girl who was now wide-awake with one hand clutching her blanket while the other clung to a knife she'd managed to keep concealed till now. Indeed the girl was not to be taken lightly; she looked ready to come at him again, he needed to reprimand the situation.

Before Tenten could make another move the WarLord rushed her taking her wrist in his hand and slamming it into the wall behind her forcing her to release the knife. She looked into his pale eyes, it was the WarLord that had helped her escape, but why was he doing this? And why was he still wearing his cowl?

With the immediate threat out of the way Neji grabbed the blanket and pulled it away tearing it out of her grasp. His eyes went wide; he'd expected the girl to be badly injured but he hadn't expected her to be nearly naked! He pulled away and tried to compose himself, he could feel a blush play across his face underneath his cowl. He steadied himself and placed a hand gently on her bandaged ribs. A sharp gasp cut through his ears but he ignored it; he had to see first hand what had happened to this girl. He ran his fingers across her ribs; despite the bandages Neji could feel which ones were broken more specifically which ones he had broken. He looked her over carefully the bruises he'd caused seemed to dwarf the injures Kousuke had given her; he couldn't help but feel guilt over it. He looked up into the girl's eyes, she seemed scared of him, even after he'd helped her; what she must have been put through…

The WarLord continued to stare at Tenten making her feel uncomfortable. Held the way she was didn't help either; his hand lingered on her ribs, which hurt by the way, while the other had her wrist pinned to the wall. What was he intending? Why was he staring at her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the WarLord's unexpected release of her limb. She stared at him as he backed off taking his hand off her abdomen as he did so; though he remained crouched in front of her. Tenten held her arms in front of her chest, protecting herself as best she could given the situation. She kept in mind wear the knife had fallen in the event that things turned for the worst.

The tension filled the air as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes. One feeling apprehension the other guilt.

The WarLord raised his hand back over his shoulder looking as though he would strike her. Tenten flinched, shutting her eyes and turned her head away as she braced herself for the impact. Instead she heard a slight rustling as something was placed across her shoulders. Tenten's eyes shot open as she whipped her head to look at what he'd put on her; it was his jacket…

"Forgive me, but I suspect you'd be difficult if I did this any other way." He said calmly in a dark velveteen voice as he slowly reached towards her. Tenten couldn't move; she knew she had try for the knife or defend herself in someway but her body remained frozen. She felt his warm hand rest gently on her neck, he lingered for a moment before pressing down on her pressure point. Turning her world black…

Neji steadied her against the wall as he stood up. He glanced down at the knife she'd attempted to impale him with; it held the fan symbol of the Uchiha's on it. He looked back at her.

"You stole that from Sasuke…" He commented as he took her in his arms. "Not just anyone could do that." With that he left out the room taking the girl with him.

3485734875283754275894359837259745985793287458927983457349857290493748734364945643784723547234863463498284528342347682347

Well… she managed to impress Neji… Not an easy task by any means. Next chapter will be up shortly. It'll have more NejixTenten moments (Yes I do realize that this one was a little lack luster but this is only their second meeting I'd say they're coming in leaps and bounds) and I'll even have a little SasukexSakura in there too.


	12. Dumbfounded

"Naruto are you sure you're okay

"Naruto are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked as the blond gang member crawled back to his feet after his leader had struck him down.

"Of course Temari I'm fine." He replied in his injured stupor. The doctor rolled her eyes and sighed he wasn't hurt… in a matter of speaking.

"Sakura…" A monotone voice called from down the hallway. Sakura turned to see Neji walking back up to them.

"Ah, n-Neji wha-what happened?" Sakura asked looking down at the unconscious Tenten in his arms.

"I was told this girl had been starved we need see what we can do to remedy that. And see what we can do about her…" He cleared his throat a little. "Clothing situation."

"Alright. But… but Neji what did you-"

"Hey Neji, whad you do to her?" Naruto asked as he hobbled up to his leader. "Hey! You're not gonna-"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"What…? I was just gonna ask if he was gonna share." He said as he daintily reached for the jacket that covered the girl. Neji quick kicked Naruto into the wall an held him there.

"So as I was saying as soon as you find a solution to her situation, she'll be in my office." He said as he removed his foot from Naruto's chest and continued on.

"But Neji why would you want to- I mean wouldn't it be best if she stayed-"

"Sakura, you make it sound like I'm incapable of keeping another living thing alive." Sakura stayed silent fearing the WarLord's wrath unlike Naruto.

"Well you were the one who ran-" The gang leader shot a dark look at his underling chilling his very soul. "Ran into her and decided to helped her get away! Oh Neji you are so wise and caring! Please don't hit me again..." He corrected loudly covering his head with both arms.

The WarLord smirked beneath his cowl and moved down the dark hallway.

"So, I see you've taken a shine to her…" Neji looked to see Sasuke walking up to him, hands in his pockets. He looked down at Tenten with a smug look on his face. "So… Are we keeping her?" The pale eyed WarLord growled a little.

"Well, I won't deny that she'd be useful I mean not only did she slash your ear, but she managed to steal from you as well." He almost laughed as he walked past his colleague back to his office, leaving Sasuke confused.

"Steal from me?" He questioned numbly. He stood there for a moment till he heard the faint sound of liquid splattering against the floor. He looked down to see blood slowly dripping off the tips of fingers. "Ah! Danmit!" He shouted as he clapped his gloved hand over his ear and moved swift towards Sakura's office. He'd put to rest any and all pressing matters for the moment; now he needed deal with the annoying bleeding problem that had now become his right ear. He growled a little. That girl was key to his plans but deadly to his ranking; in one night she'd managed to draw his blood and apparently steal from him what Neji meant by that he still had no idea. And once more she'd come out of it unscathed… well… by him anyway.

Oh well, things were coming together nicely with the way Neji had intervened; she'd become more obedient with time or at least less incline to hurl sharp objects at him.

Phasing back to reality he noticed Sakura; perfect he'd hoped she'd be near by.

"Sakura I see you found Naruto." He said calmly walking up to her.

"Sasuke" She said somewhat surprised, the WarLords moved so quietly it was almost impossible to hear them coming. Sakura looked at him; more specifically she looked at the bloody glove on the side of his face. "Uh, Sasuke you're-"

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"Hey Sasuke what happened to you?" Naruto asked popping out of nowhere prying the WarLords hand away from his face reviling the ear. The WarLord growled and clinched his fists as Naruto burst out laughing. "How the hell did you get hurt after a raid?" Sasuke nonchalantly brought his fist down to meet Naruto's head adding to the blond's pain and sending him down for the second time that night.

"As you can see I require medical assistance. I'll be in your office." He said as he began to walk off. Sakura was about to follow when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest.

"Ahhh! Sakura-chan everybody's being mean to me!" He whined similar to the fashion of a child crying to his mother. The Caged doctor didn't move she seemed shell-shocked.

Sasuke turned back and sighed angrily as he walked back. He grabbed Sakura's upper arm and Naruto by his collar. He tossed Naruto off effectively separating the two and began to head back to Sakura's office, with her arm still in his grasp.

"Damnit Naruto." He growled to himself. "You'd think I never explained triggers to this guy."

**Sakura's Office**

Sasuke sat on the exam table while Sakura dealt with his ear.

"You've been with us for over a year…" He commented. "How long till you get it under control?" He asked obviously irritated that he had to save her from one of his own when she was clearly in no danger.

"I'm sorry." She said ashamed as she finished the stitch. "I thought I had gotten it together but seeing her here brought back… memories." She gripped her wrist and shook a little.

Sasuke sighed and laid down on the table, turning away from her as she began to clean up.

"I didn't tell her what happened to you… she doesn't know…" He heard her stop.

"Thank you." Sasuke began scanning the floor till his eyes fell upon a knife… HIS KNIFE!

"eeech." He inhaled sharply. That's What She'd Stolen!?

"What? Are you hurt anywhere else?" He exhaled.

"Nope… it's just my pride"

**Neji's office**

Neji laid the girl down on one of the couches and pulled a blanket over her. He stretched it up over her shoulders; his hand accidentally making contact with her cheek. He froze in complete shock of his sudden, unwanted contact with the girl, even through his gloves he feel how cold she was.

Neji could feel his hand growing more and more tense, but allowed it to dwell for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. He let his eyes lingered upon her before he picked up his book and went back to reading it.

8947878236582375482374982374983749823749823749237492837498732049723497346823746784623463647826482642348274824327497347

Well guys I hope you liked. And once more I hope it made sense.


	13. Too Blunt?

Tenten moaned as she moved her hand along the fabric, which had replaced her previous tile bedding. It felt good… in order to avoid Kousuke, she'd gotten into the habit of sleeping on the cold floor. This wasn't how she'd fallen asleep though… why? What happened…? That's right… the Warlord had come…. But what happened after that…? HE KNOCKED ME OUT! Tenten's eye's shot open. Where was he? What had he done? Over come by these thoughts she sought to remove her self from the situation. She shot straight up hoping to get an idea of where she was. Unfortunately she didn't take into account how narrow the couch might have been and stumbled over the edge onto the ground, half-tangled in the blanket.

She groaned a little and sat up slowly this time only to find that a slightly perplexed WarLord was staring at her. He stared at her in silence his book resting on his knee. Tenten slowly took the blanket in her grasp and began moving back towards the wall stopping only when she reached it. The WarLord went back to reading his book; casually flipping the pages every so often. Tenten's world seemed to close in around her the only things that seemed to reside in it now were her him and that book.

This had been the same WarLord that helped her leave that damn prison. Granted later, he'd be the one to take her back here; and whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen. She looked back at him, the other WarLords had shown her their faces and given their names. He hadn't even removed his cowl yet and while he hadn't given it she had learned of his name…

"Neji…" The WarLord snapped to attention. Tenten froze, she'd said it out loud! The WarLord continued to watch her as though asking what she wanted. She didn't speak; worried that he might get angry for her gaining his attention without reason. She'd seen first hand how violent he was… And why in God's name was he still staring! He continued for a bit longer before going back to his book. Tenten let loose a silent sigh of relief.

"So," A chill ran down her spine; his voice cut through the silence like a dagger. "They told you my name did they…?" The WarLord waited for some form of reply, only to find that he would receive none.

Once again Neji looked from his book to the girl. Sitting there; her back against the wall clutching the blanket he'd given her. The girl that had seemed so lively earlier now held exhaustion in her eyes. She struggled to hide it but what had started out as adrenaline had now turned in to fatigue. Her eyes were nervously fixated on him, as though he'd come after her. As it stood the girl would make herself sick waiting for something that obviously wasn't going to happen. He needed to do something to calm her down less her already at risk health become an issue.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked. The girl stiffened at his question; granted it probably seemed rather random from her end. Conversations had never been Neji's forte; he was quick and to the point, very clean cut… an unfortunate truth in this case. He waited for her to answer him… "Well…?" The girl seemed to regain her former composer.

"No" Tenten answered simply, hoping that'd be the end of it. The WarLord stared at her in disbelief.

"Then sit back down on the couch." He replied.

Tenten didn't move; she didn't want to be any closer than she already was especially if she was tired.

"It's more comfortable than the floor, and you'll be warmer." He pressed. She had no intention of moving; she was fairly content with their distance. At least now if he tried anything she'd have time to defend herself. The WarLord sighed and stood up. Tenten recoiled preparing for the worst as he walked over to the door opening it to revile Sakura clothes in hand looking as though she were about to knock on the door.

Neji took the clothes from her and closed the door. He walked back to the couch and set the clothes down.

"Here," He said as he walked back to the door his had resting on the knob. "I have no intention of doing anything to you…" He opened the door and stepped out "And as for while you're sleeping… I doubt I could perform properly with an unconscious woman." With that he closed the door behind him.

Tenten watched the door for a moment. Despite him being so blunt, she assumed in his own way the, WarLord was trying to put her at ease. She got up and walked over to the couch and grabbed the clothes that had been left for her.

**In the Halls**

Neji walked down to the bar hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"This may be more difficult than I first anticipated."

3475987239472359873295723987529307592387592739057203957203975397309547484723942744791412842782392859635925363252376598235932758263

Sorry for the short chapter, I originally wanted to put more into it but you guys needed something for the month.


	14. Doubt

Hey guys sorry about the wait. Unfortunately my brain just kind of stop on certain things every now and then. I did start writing this chapter after I uploaded the last one. I just really had a lot of trouble with a certain part.

* * *

"Bad Neji!" Temari yelled as she hit her leader in the head with a mug of alcohol. "What the hell!?!" She and Neji sat across from each other in the corner of the bar; his cowl had been removed for the conversation. He stared at the table, head down as Temari had yet to remove the mug from the top of his head.

"What?" He asked monotoned.

"What do you mean what?" She growled. "How could you have said that to her?"

"I-" He made an attempt to raise his head.

"Not yet!" She snapped; slamming his head back down into the table.

"You're brave tonight…" Neji groaned obviously annoyed. Normally she wouldn't challenge him like this unless it was absolutely necessary… or unless she was angry; in which case it was best to just go along with it. "I was trying to put her at ease…" He explained.

"By telling her it was okay to sleep because you couldn't get off on that!?!"

"I assumed that being straight with her would make her feel better."

"Yes! Because the ability to do a chick while they're sleeping is such a plus! You know how much we hate waking up for that!" She snarled.

"She was going to worry herself sick, expecting me to do what Kousuke did, I'm assuming quite regularly." He said quietly.

A moment of silence passed between them. Neji didn't act like this; if he said something inappropriate he never tried to justify it. Temari sighed as she removed the mug from atop his head.

"And they call you a genius." She sighed as Neji sat up straight looking at her. "You can't tell someone in her situation that. It does more damage than good."

"How?" He asked befuddled by her comment. Temari stared at him; Neji was so cut and dry there was very little point in trying to explain matters of the heart to him.

"Why didn't you just leave her with Sakura?" She asked. Tenten would have been safe there anyway; there was no need for Neji to remove her.

"It's because he feels he needs to take care of the matter personally." The two WarLords turned to see Sasuke walking up to them.

"Huh… thought you would have turned in after tonight's events." Neji grinned. "I see you've stopped bleeding." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"See you haven't hit anymore pedestrians." He shot back. Both stared at each other grinning defiantly. Temari rolled her eyes they were worse than children… well at least they weren't fighting anymore… though this wasn't all that better…

"So Sasuke what'd you mean earlier?" She asked determined to break there little staring contest. Sasuke was the first to look away earning Neji the unofficial victory.

"Yeah, that." He glanced down at his leader. "Well aside from the fact that he caused her to be here." At that Neji got up and started to leave.

"I'll be retiring to our study for the rest of the evening." He said as he climbed up the stairs. Sasuke and Temari watched him leave for a moment.

"Anyway," He continued. "We'd been watching Kousuke for some time; we made sure that we knew everything that went on in that place. We knew everyone that worked for him by name, we even knew where quite a few lived. However…" He seemed a little ashamed. "We had no idea the girl even existed. In Neji's mind, he probably thinks that everything that happened to the girl tonight is entirely his fault. Because we didn't know, because we hadn't taken into account for her being there, We had no proper plans for evacuating her. So even though it was Kousuke who shot her; Neji probably takes full blame for it."

**With Tenten**

Tenten sat on the couch, her head laid back on the cushion, her eyes barely open. The clothes Neji had left for her consisted of a pair of slightly baggy light gray pants and a white tee-shirt.

"How…?" She silently thought. "How had it come to all of this?"

**Flash Back**

_Kousuke easily drug Tenten out of the forest. After hearing her father die and seeing the boy killed; it was fairly simple to bend her to his will._

_Tenten practically walked with him for all the fight she was putting up. Shell-shocked from recent events, she was numb, unable to make a move against him._

"_Well someone's lost their spunk…" Kousuke grinned down at her. She flinched, his words seemed to jab at her like needles. "Well, Tenten I certainly hope you'll be more fun to work with than your father." He continued. "It was always about the work with him… he never wanted to talk or go out drinking. I guess I know why." His grin turned into a sadistic smirk. "But I guess I never gave him enough credit." Kousuke began laughing to himself. "Cause in the end he really came alive didn't he?" Tenten looked to a horrific sight. _

_Her father, lying lifelessly on the pavement a pool of blood surrounding him. Her body went cold._

_Tenten dropped to her knees, her breathing became unsteady and labored. The world seemed to fade away Kousuke's laughter, the scenery all seemed to disappear. All that remained was Tenten and her father. He was gone… dead… _

_Because of her, Kousuke had killed him. Because of her the boy was dead now too. They'd been killed while trying to protect her, trying to stop Kousuke. Kousuke killed them both._

_Just like that the rest of the world seemed to come flooding back. Kousuke's laughter seemed to have gotten louder. _

"_You stupid old man!" He laughed as he walked up to her father. "If you'd just let up. I might have let you live a little longer." He grinned down at the old man as he pulled up his gun. "But I guess some people simply refuse to see reason." Kousuke then proceeded to fire off a few rounds in the body. Tenten's eyes widened, what was the point in that? He was already dead._

_Tenten saw him prepare for more._

_Before she could register with her actions she'd already run up to Kousuke and was now fighting him for the gun._

"_What the hell bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed one of her shoulders; trying to tear her away but she held fast. If she let go now he'd kill her. She'd just wanted to keep him from hurting her father. She was now holding on for dear life. It was more than apparent that Kousuke was stronger than her; there was no conceivable way she could wrench the gun out of his hands. However… that was not her only option._

_Thinking quickly Tenten turned her back to her aggressor forcing him to let go of her shoulder. SHe grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. There was a slim chance it'd work, but luck seemed to be on her side for the moment. _

_When Kousuke hit the ground he released the gun. Granting Tenten another chance at salvation. She dove for the gun and had it pointed at Kousuke before he could get back to his feet. He looked up at her from his back, grinning. A tense moment passed between the two. Tenten glared at him._

"_Well?" He asked. "Ya gonna shoot me?" He looked at her hands… they were shaking; he could hear the gun rattling. His grin widened. "Oooohhhh. I see. Old Tian taught his daughter how to defend herself… but couldn't teach her how to actually take a life." He chuckled to himself._

"_You killed them…" She growled. _

"_Yep." He rolled onto his stomach and began to get back up. "But you're not going to kill me." Tenten fired a shot by his feet hoping to scare him. He simply looked at the ground where the bullet had penetrated the pavement. "Ya see little girl, in my line of work you learn real quick what people are gonna shoot ya and what people aren't." He took a step toward her. _

_A bolt of fear shot down Tenten's spine. Her body tensed as she pulled the trigger hitting him in the arm._

"_Gahhh…" Kousuke groaned in pain as he clutched his injury. "However, perhaps I misjudged you. You'll shoot… but only to disable." He smiled. "But if you wanted to disable me you should've shot me in the leg." He slowly extended his hand and began to advance. Tenten quivered with fear but stood her ground this time she'd have to kill him. But could she do it? "You should have killed me when you had the chance." He told her, his smile becoming more menacing. "Because while I'm distracting you-"_

_Suddenly Tenten was tackled to the ground by one of Kousuke's men._

"_My men were sneaking up on you." He laughed as he looked down at her. _

_Tenten had hit the ground pretty hard, her cheek burned from the contact with the pavement. The man on top of her had her hands behind her back, held by one of his; the other forced her face into the concrete. She tried to get loose, but it proved to be futile; the man was too strong and heavy. _

_At that moment she felt the man's hand disappear from her the back of her head._

_Kousuke slid his shoe under her chin and forced her to look up at him. He seemed to be studying her. _

"_Stand her up." He ordered. _

_Tenten felt the man on top of her tighten his grip on her wrists as he got off of her. He began to get to his feet, forcing her to come along with him. The second Tenten found her feet on the ground once more she began to struggle against the man holding her. She twisted and jerked every which way, trying to get out of the man's vice like grip. She heard him give a low growl._

"_Knock it off." He snarled as he slammed his fist into her stomach; successfully knocking the wind out of her._

_Tenten slumped over coughing, she would have fallen to her knee's were she not being held up. _

"_Now Ketaro. Why'd you have to go and do a thing like that." Kousuke asked as he watched their prisoner gasp for air._

"_She asked for it." He replied. Kousuke rolled his eyes then looked back down to Tenten._

"_Still conscious huh?" He asked. "That's a bit of a surprise. You're a bit tougher than I thought." He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him once more. Her right cheek had been scuffed in the fall and was now bleeding. He smiled and bent down to lick it up. A chill ran down her spine. She tried to pull away, but the man now known as Ketaro made it all but impossible._

_Once Kousuke was satisfied that the blood was gone he moved over to her ear._

"_I can't wait to know what the rest of you tastes like." He whispered before nipping her ear. Tenten froze her eyes went wide pure terror had gripped her._

"_Let's go." He said as he made his way down to the limo, Ketaro followed in suit. Tenten tried to plant her feet lock her legs, anything to keep her from being put in that car. She didn't know what exactly they wanted her for but she knew only hell awaited her the second she got in that car._

"_Please… stop." She quietly pleaded with the man shoving her after Kousuke. Ketaro smirked._

"_Heh, no way you're the Grizzly's daughter." He commented. _

_In no time they'd reached the limousine and Tenten was shoved into the vehicle, into Kousuke's awaiting arms._

"_Hey there cutie." He greeted with a smile. The young girl immediately started to fight to get loose. She heard the door close. Kousuke soon released her in order to roll down the window. "Start the clean up. Get back when you're done." Ketaro nodded as Kousuke rolled the window back up. He turned back to see Tenten trying to open the other door. "That won't work." He said gaining her attention. "You're not getting out of here." He crawled up to the front of the limo and knocked on the wall. A bit of the wall rolled down creating a hole in the middle of it revealing the driver. "Hey, drive around for a bit. I'll tell ya when to head back." The driver nodded and closed the wall back up. Soon the car began to move as Kousuke went to take his seat in the back. He noticed Tenten still next to the door only now she'd given up trying to open it and had taken to glaring at him. "Stop glaring at me; I hate it when people try and mask their fears." He said. "You're afraid of me, hell you're down right terrified." He smirked. "Which is a shame really because we'll be working very closely from now on." His smirked widened into a smile. "In fact." He said while moving over to her. Tenten braced herself against the door ready to put up a fight. Through after tonight's events she didn't really have much left in her. "Why don't we celebrate our new found partnership." With that Kousuke grabbed her wrist, threw her to the floor of the limo and proceeded to pounce on her. _

_Tenten threw her hands to Kousuke's chest in an attempt at pushing him off of her or at least to keep him at bay. _

"_I'm not playing any more." He growled as he grabbed her wrists, bound them in one hand and pinned them above her head. _

_Tenten couldn't believe this was happening, after all that, this was what was going to happen? And what was worse she was powerless to stop any of it. _

_At that moment Kousuke grabbed her shirt and began tearing it away._

"_No! Stop!" She pleaded with him. Kousuke simply smiled. "No Please Stop!'_

"_NO!" _

End of Flash Back

That was the first time Kousuke had taken her; and it defiantly wouldn't be the last.

The very thought of it sent chills down Tenten's spine. After Kousuke was done he proceeded to knock her out. She'd wake up several days later in one of his bases. After that if they ever moved she'd be knocked out or blindfolded and tossed into the trunk or the back of a car. Needless to say she hadn't had a pleasant passed couple of years.

In fact she wasn't all that sure that her personal hell was over yet. Kousuke was probably doing everything in his power to get her back. And now she was in the hands of one of the most feared gangs in Konoha once more they knew she'd made weapons for Kousuke. What was to stop them from using her as well?

The sound of the door opening snapped Tenten back to reality. It was the lead WarLord Neji. He appeared to have a bowl of something in his hand. The WarLord made his way over to her and set the bowl down.

"Miso" He said before going over to his chair to read his book.

She stared at the broth questionably. Kousuke had on more than one occasion used a mixture of starvation, food, and drugs to get what he wanted.

Though the WarLord had gone out of his way to tell… well in his own _special_ way he had told her that she was in no danger… from him anyway.

"Your not eating…" Neji noticed.

Tenten stared at the ground. After tonight she just wanted sleep. However the Warlord might take things differently. Had she ever refused food in front of Kousuke he'd proceed to try and shove it down her throat. Most of the time because it was laced with something meant either to knock her out or make her more compliant. He'd almost killed her a couple of times.

Just then the lights were turned off. Tenten shot straight up her sense heightened as she looked around wildly trying to locate the WarLord.

"Calm down." He said as he turned on a lamp next to his chair. "If you don't want eat that's fine."

"Then what do you want me to do?" She wondered.

"This should make it a bit more comfortable for you to get some rest." Tenten was a little taken off guard by this. The leader of a gang going out of his way to make her feel comfortable was unheard of in her world. He had to be wanting something. But he just sat there reading his book in the dim tight; it'd probably hurt his eyes.

Tenten eyed him wearily as she laid down on the couch. She continued to watch him till a restless sleep over took her.

* * *

Looks to me that it's going to take a lot more than just a random act of kindness to earn Tenten's trust.

Well I hope you guys liked it, there is more on the way I promise I have not given up on this fic.


End file.
